What Hurts the Most
by Runs With Horses
Summary: Bella is know as the Swan because when she entered the music business she was like the ugly duckling, now she's the most popular artist in the country. Her songs always convey pain and loss, but what happen when the one that made her hurt comes back? RxR!
1. Chapter 1

**Authors Note****: HELLO MY DEVOTED READERS! And new comers of course! I had an idea yesterday in the city.**

**I know me and ideas are a bad mixture but this will be good (I hope!)**

**I was listening to Cascada (My brother got me hooked.) I had recently written two songs for our local county fair (they got Blue ribbons!) and I had I thought that I could write a fan fiction using them. **

**I call this one 'What Hurts the Most' after the song by Rascal Flatts and the one by Cascada.**

**This is an 'Edward left and Bella was changed' story. I know I just finished one of those and I think I did a good job on it (P.S. I will begin the sequel soon!) and I felt like they were my strong point. (Feel free to disagree)**

**Ok, I will use a mixture of my own lyrics and others. Bella, is know as the Swan, not only after her name but because when she entered the music business she was like the ugly duckling, then after a while became the most popular artist in the country. **

**Her songs always convey pain and loss, but what happens when a certain someone that she sings for returns? **

* * *

Chapter One-- Is That You?

I was backstage in Chicago. I tried not to think of how Edward had lived here as a human. Thinking his name didn't hurt anymore. I looked at myself in the mirror; I was no longer the Bella he had known.

Not long after he left, Victoria had caught up with me. I had put up no fight. I didn't want to. If I had been honest with myself I would tell myself that I was going to jump off the cliff to kill myself.

Without him I hadn't wanted to live. I saw no need to go on. So, I basically waited for her, wanting her to get to me so my pain would end. Jake had found me just in time, in his view, I thought he came too soon.

He had saved me, at a price, I had to leave Forks. I could never see my family and friends again. Jake had staged a death and arranged a funeral for me, I left for no where.

One day I went to a club, I had stuck to the Cullen's strange diet like glue. I was forced on stage for open mic night. I sang the first song that came to mind. An agent in the music business was in the back and I was on my way.

I looked at my reflection, so familiar yet so different. My hair had been dyed for the concert, the front pieces were a crimson color. My nails matched my hair. My eyes were no longer the chocolate they had been, tonight they were bright gold. I was wearing a dress that matched my hair and nails, crimson with black glitter. It was cut low showing my breasts, and went to about mid-thigh.

I had very little makeup on. I was so pale that it would look awful if I had too much (so my stylist says).

My heels were black matching the glitter. I looked at myself again. No, I wasn't Bella any more…

I was more than different…

I was just The Swan.

* * *

EPOV

Empty. Alone. Sorrow. I was just a place setting. I was nothing…without my Bella.

Bella, her name sliced through me like a knife. How I missed her. She was probably about 21 now. That seemed right; I left her 4 years ago. I don't know how I had stayed away.

I tried to keep my mind blank, but Alice wouldn't shut up. "I think I should wear this Edward, what do you think? Pink or black?" she babbled. She had dragged me to her room for a second opinion on outfits. Rose and Esme were gone shopping, and Jasper, Emmett, and Carlisle was hunting.

"Alice, I could really careless," I said in a bored monotone.

She scowled, "Edward, you better cooperate or you'll be the one wearing the dress. Instead of me," she threatened, "I need to look just right for the concert tonight, and when I have what I'll wear then I'll do you!" she said.

"Alice, please spare me the torture of another of your rap concerts!" I said still in a monotone.

She glared at me, "no, not rap. We're all seeing, The Swan, in Chicago!" she said. "How could you forget?" she demanded.

"Because I don't want to go," I said.

"But Edward, you love music! Here listen to one of her CD's," she said shoving an album in her CD player and hit play.

A song floated over the air, sweet and sad. I tried to ignore her, but it was imposable until Alice turned of the CD. "You love her now right? Oh I'm good!" she said, "Now which one, black strapless and short, or pink spaghetti strapped and medium?"

I sighed, "The black one," I said.

She thought for a minute, "your right! Oh, I should do this with you more often!" she said going into her closet and coming out in the dress. "Now, heels or flats?" she asked.

"Heels?" I said.

"YOU ARE RIGHT! I think Rose has just been replaced!" she said excitedly as she put the shoes on. "Now for you!" she said and grabbed my arm and charged for my room.

She had dressed me in jeans and a black button up long sleeved shirt and tennis shoes. She was about to try my hair when Rosalie and Esme came in, "ROSE!" I called.

With in seconds she was at my door, "What the hell Edward?" she asked.

"Save me!" I pleaded.

She smiled, "What are you doing Alice?" she asked.

"I'm going to play with his hair!" she said excited.

Rosalie narrowed her eyes, "I don't think so, leave poor Edward alone," she insisted.

Alice pouted, "Please Rose? We could do it together!" she said.

Rosalie shook her head, "I don't think so Alice. You can do mine if you want," she suggested.

"Yeah!" she said skipping off and out of my room, "WE LEAVE IN AN HOUR EDWARD!" she called.

I groaned. I wasn't looking forward to this.

* * *

BPOV

"Five minutes Bella!" my manager, Ken, came in. He was a human, but was in on what I was.

"Kay," I said getting up, I fixed my hair and walked out.

Ken put his arm around my shoulders, "you ok?" he asked.

"Yea, fine," I lied. I wasn't fine in the least.

He gave me a look that said 'sure you are,' and led me to the stage. I peaked around the corner, we had a packed house. I took a deep breath and with a push from Ken went out on stage, "WHAT"S UP CHICAGO!" I shouted into the microphone. The crowd screamed. The whole night I sang some upbeat songs and I was about to say what my final song was when I noticed him.

Edward, staring at me open mouthed but as beautiful as ever. The rest of his family was with him and had similar expressions on there faces. I felt serge of anger roar up and demand attention. I turned to the lead guitar and whispered what song I wanted. He raised an eyebrow, "but that's not the song on the list," he pointed out.

I rolled my eyes annoyed, "just pass the word and do it," I said.

He nodded and told the band what I had said, the music started to come through speakers…

**('What Hurts the Most' By Rascal Flatts)**

**I can take the rain on the roof of this empty house**

**That don't bother me**

**I can take a few tears now and then and just let them out**

**I'm not afraid to cry every once in a while**

**Even though going on with you gone still upsets me**

**There are days every now and again I pretend I'm ok**

**But that's not what gets me**

**What hurts the most**

**Was being so close**

**And having so much to say**

**And watching you walk away**

**And never knowing**

**What could have been**

**And not seeing that loving you**

**Is what I was tryin' to do**

**It's hard to deal with the pain of losing you everywhere I go**

**But I'm doin' It**

**It's hard to force that smile when I see our old friends and I'm alone**

**Still Harder**

**Getting' up, gettin' dressed, livin' with this regret**

**But I know if I could do it over**

**I would trade give away all the words that I saved in my heart**

**That I left unspoken**

**What hurts the most**

**Is being so close**

**And having so much to say**

**And watching you walk away**

**And never knowing**

**What could have been**

**And not seeing that loving you**

**Is what I was trying to do**

**What hurts the most**

**Is being so close**

**And having so much to say**

**And watching you walk away**

**And never knowing**

**What could have been**

**And not seeing that loving you**

**Is what I was trying to do**

**Not seeing that loving you**

**That's what I was trying to do**

**Ooohhh...**

I let the microphone drop, and took a bow never taking my eyes from Edward. If he could cry I thought that he would be now. The hurt on his face was so obvious. I motioned to my band, who took bows, "GOODNIGHT CHICAGO!" I yelled and the crowd went wild.

I went off the stage and felt like my dry tear ducts would burst. I held them back and went to sign autographs.

* * *

**OK, how was it? I must know! So, REVIEW and tell me how it is! Flames are always welcome! I love questions so ask them!**

**Luv,**

**RWH**

**P.S. Try my other works!**

**RxR for all!!**

**PLEASE!!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Authors Note****: Hello Fan Fictioners! Ok, chapter two by high demand.**

* * *

Chapter Two-- You…Here…Again!

BPOV

The next night we were still in Chicago, to my relief Edward hadn't come backstage. I hoped that they wouldn't be here tonight.

Tonight I was wearing a deep blue dress that went about to my knees with matching heels. The dress was a haler top with a fake jewel in the spot were the straps meet the rest of the dress. My hair was down and had dark blue glitter in it. I had my iPod on to relax myself. I had never needed it to do that before. I was taped on the shoulder. I pulled the ear buds out of my ears and turned around.

Ken was smiling, "ready?" he asked. He was in the opening number. As a dancer, "Cuz I think I'm going to blow chunks," he said.

I chuckled, "Don't worry, you'll do fine," I told him. He wasn't convinced, "Take a Deep breath," I commanded and he did as I told him, "now, just relax, you know the steps backwards and forwards. So, CHILL!" I said with a chuckle.

I went to right stage and waited for a moment. Then walked out casually, "HEY CHICAGO!! LET ME HEAR YOU SCREAM!!" I yelled. The crowd roared with enthusiasm. "Alright, this is a personal favorite of mine and I know that you know it," I said then waved Ken out. He stepped tentatively on stage as the music began.

* * *

EPOV

I was in the crowd again that night. I had to see her again; she was on stage in my favorite color on her. She waved off to the side and a male human walked on stage. I could smell she was a vampire, that had disappointed me at first but knowing that she was here, and that I could see her was enough for me.

I listened to Bella announce the first song, 'Bad Boy' **(Originally by: Cascada)** an upbeat beat started and Bella began to sing. As she did she began to circle the other man on stage.

_**Remember the feelings, remember the day**_

_**My stone heart was breaking**_

Bella clutched at her heart.

_**My love ran away**_

_**This moments I knew I would be someone else**_

_**My love turned around and I fell**_

She spun and fell back into his arms, she pivoted quickly.

_**Be my bad boy, be my man**_

_**Be my week-end lover**_

_**But don't be my friend**_

She shook her finger like she was telling a child no.

_**You can be my bad boy**_

_**But understand**_

_**That I don't need you in my life again**_

She held her hand out in a 'stop' like way.

_**Won't you be my bad boy, be my man**_

_**Be my week-end lover**_

_**But don't be my friend**_

She shook her finger again.

_**You can be my bad boy**_

_**But understand**_

Bella held her hand out in a 'stop' like way.

_**That I don't need you again **_

_**No I don't need you again**_

The upbeat music began to play and she stopped singing, after a few minutes she shouted "Bad Boy," at the dancing male who had been looking at her like she was the desert on his plate. The music played for several minutes and then…

_**You once made this promise**_

_**To stay by my side**_

She gestured to her left were the male was standing, he ran his nose along her neck.

_**But after some time you just pushed me aside**_

He turned away from her and walked away.

_**You never thought that a girl could be strong**_

_**Now I'll show you how to go on**_

She stepped away from the male and held her hand out to him and he turned away

_**Be my bad boy, be my man**_

_**Be my week-end lover**_

_**But don't be my friend**_

She shook her head.

_**You can be my bad boy**_

_**But understand**_

_**That I don't need you in my life again**_

She made a face that looked furious and held her hand out in the 'stop' sign.

_**Won't you be my bad boy, be my man**_

_**Be my week-end lover**_

_**But don't be my friend**_

She shook her head again.

_**You can be my bad boy**_

_**But understand**_

_**That I don't need you again**_

She turned away from the male who was now looking at her and had his arms open.

_**No I don't need you again**_

She shook her head and let it drupe.

The crowd around me went nuts. The song hit home, I felt like the worst being on the planet. How could have I hurt her like that? Was I looking to far into this? No I don't think so, I thought I was spot on until…

"I wrote this song in honor of a very special person from my past, Edward if your out there…this song is for you," she said as the male that had danced with her in the last song walked off the stage. The lights dimmed and a piano began a sweet melody.

**FOREVER…With You**

**Written By: RWH**

**Verse 1 (piano starts the melody)**

**I've never felt like this before**

**What is it I feel when you are near?**

**If I lived forever**

**I wouldn't live…without you there…with me**

**I want to feel this way…always**

**Never leave me**

**Chorus (soft guitar joins the piano)**

**I will always want you to hold me tight**

**To love me with every breath you take**

**I want to…**

**(Tempo Increases)**

**Spend forever with you.**

**I don't want to be without you in my life**

**You are every breath**

**Thought**

**Feeling**

**BEAT OF MY HEART!**

**I want a**

**Forever…Forever…With you**

**Verse 2**** (Piano continues melody and guitar falls away, Tempo slows)**

**With you gone**

**I have no purpose to carry on**

**My air is gone, my heart a dark hole**

**Why? Why do I deserve this?**

**Did I…fill a void…that you filled in me?  
Was I not good enough for you?**

**I swear, my life is gone**

**I have no purpose any more.**

**Cuz your gone…I have no one hold to**

**I can't stay sane, I want to hate you but…**

**Chorus (soft guitar joins the piano)**

**I will always want you to hold me tight**

**To love me with every breath you take**

**I want to…**

**(Tempo Increases)**

**Spend forever with you.**

**I don't want to be without you in my life**

**You are every breath**

**Thought**

**Feeling**

**BEAT OF MY HEART!**

**I want a**

**Forever…Forever…With you**

**Verse 3**** (music stays the same increasing in Tempo again)**

**I CAN'T GO ON! CUZ YOUR GONE!**

**MY HEART IS EMPTY! **

**NO ONE!...NO ONE CAN VILL THAT VOID!!**

**(music slows to the same melody in the first Verse)**

**I see you again…**

**You look the same, but…**

**Empty…**

**Have you suffered like me?**

**(Guitar Joins piano and the tempo slowly increases as the words are sung) **

**Do you know how I feel?**

**Do you know how hard I fell…?**

**No, cuz you weren't here to know**

**Now your back, and expect me to hate you.**

**I don't…**

**I forgive you!**

**Chorus (soft guitar joins the piano)**

**I will always want you to hold me tight**

**To love me with every breath you take**

**I want to…**

**(Tempo Increases)**

**Spend forever with you.**

**I don't want to be without you in my life**

**You are every breath**

**Thought**

**Feeling**

**BEAT OF MY HEART!**

**I want a**

**Forever…Forever…With you**

**Final**** (music slowly fades)**

**Forever…Forever…With you**

**Forever…Forever…With you**

**Forever…Forever…With you**

**Forever**

**Forever…With You!**

If I could cry, then I would be.

* * *

BPOV

I sighed, that song would have me in tears if I could cry, I didn't know if Edward was out there or not, but I hoped he heard that song. I had written it with him in mind. Every word of that song was true, I did want him forever, I did forgive him. Wither he thought he deserved it or not. The consert continued with more noise then ever.

I was relieved when it was over. I went to the dressing room and was about to change when a security guard knocked poking his head in. "Swan, there's a guy out here that said you know him."

My brow furrowed, "did he say his name?" I asked, though I thought I knew who it was.

"Yea, I think that it was Edward or something like that," he said.

I bit my lip, I wanted to see him, but I also wanted to hit him. Ken walked in and the guard explained to him what was happening. Ken frowned and came over to me, "Bella, you don't have to see him," he said.

I took an unnecessary deep breath, "I know, I want to though…send him in," I told the guard.

He looked to Ken for confirmation, Ken nodded and the guard shrugged and went out the door. A few minutes later, a scent caught my nostrils, it was sweet and cold, with a hint of musk and better than any cologne you could possibly make.

Then my door opened revealing the god like creature I loved. He smiled my favorite crocked smile, "Hello Bella," he said in his smooth voice that melted me like butter left in the microwave too long, "I've missed you so much."

* * *

**So! How is it! I would like to know what you think of my song. Yes I wrote it, and no there's no music to it (I can't play) so I would really love it if you could tell me what you think of the song!! THX  
**

**Luv,**

**RWH**

**P.S. Try my other works!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Authors Note****: Hey! I know I haven't updated this for a while but yea. I AM SO SORRY! I know that I say that too much but I am.**

**I guess I'm just a guilty person.**

* * *

Chapter Three

BPOV

If my heart was still beating it would be going a million miles an hour. Here he was, my ex-personal Greek god. My stomach felt like it had fallen down to my feet and was doing back flips.

Edward was really here, I felt like I would pass out. Before I could speak he crossed the room and was holding me in his arms.

"Bell, I'm so sorry! I lied that day! I didn't mean it! I don't deserve your forgiveness in the least. I don't blame you if you hate me. I deserve that. Oh, Bella," he said in a rush.

I started to laugh, he pulled away and looked at me like I was insane. "Weren't you listening to that song I wrote for you? I sang and I quote 'Now your back, and expect me to hate you. I don't…I forgive you!' What I wrote was how I really felt Edward. I don't hate you, and I do forgive you. I wasn't lying," I told him.

"how could you though? After all I've done to you? Why would you forgive me so easily? I should be begging at your feet now," he said.

"No," I said before he could get on his knees and beg me. "I will always want you Edward. I don't want you to beg me. I love you, I always have and I always will. No amount of time or distance can change that," I told him.

He looked as if he would start to cry, "Hey, Ken? Would you give me a minute?" I asked. He frowned but did as I asked. I turned back to Edward, "I mean it Edward. I love you. Without you in my life, it's like the earth stops spinning, or the sun forgets to shine. My life means nothing with out you," I told him. Then I took him off the floor and held him. I felt his surprise then his arms were tight around me.

"I don't deserve you, Bella," he said.

I pulled back so I could see his face. "Yes you do," I said and I desperately wanted to kiss him.

He closed his eyes and shook his head, "No, I don't. No matter what you say. What I did to you was unforgivable..." I cut him off.

"Stop it. I hate when you beat yourself up like that. I will never hate you, you couldn't pay me enough. I will never stop loving you, nothing can stop that," I said.

"I don't see how you could still love me after what I said to you...did to you," he said.

I sighed exasperatedly, "Do you want proof?" I asked. I didn't wait for him to answer me.

I took his face and kissed him with all the force I was capable of. At first his lips were shocked. Then that melted away until his lips were moving with mine.

God, how I had missed that.

* * *

**Yea I know that its SUPER short but I really am having writers block! I HATE THAT!  
**

**Luv,**

**RWH**


	4. Chapter 4

**Authors Note****: Hello all! So sorry about the wait! To thank you all for waiting for me and my slow writing self I will give you a new song in here written by me!**

**And just so you all know Bella's concerts are all one of a kind, no two are a like.**

**Luvs to all of my reviewers! This chapter is for all of those who have reviewed to one or all of my stories! I would name you all but there's too many to count! I probably could, I'm just too lazy!**

* * *

Chapter Four

BPOV

He broke away to my unhappiness. He cocked his head, he hadn't realized that I was like him now I guess. Did I smell the same? I frowned and tried to get my lips back onto his.

"Don't you need to breathe?" he asked.

I rolled my eyes, "breathing is for humans," I said. I looked at him and watched as his eyes finally comprehended what I had said. "Yes, I'm a vampire. How could you not know?" I asked.

His brow furrowed, "You didn't smell any different, and I was too busy thinking how I was going to beg your forgiveness," he said.

I rolled my eyes again. Then had an idea, "My last show is tomorrow, would you want to...sing a duet with me?" I asked.

He raised an eyebrow, "why me?" he asked.

"Because, I wrote the song with you in mind," I said looking down then back up at him to see his reaction.

He pursed his lips in thought, "I don't know it I would be the best candidate," he said.

I scoffed, "Yea, right. You're the best I can think of and the only one who will ever sing this with me," I told him. "I will never sing these words with anyone else."

He sighed, "I guess I could give it a try," he said.

I smiled, "Thank you," I told him.

* * *

(The next day)

I met Edward at the stage, to go over the words, then practice the other songs I planed on singing. "You are amazing. Alice loves you, you know?" he asked after I finished a song called 'My Immortal' **(By Evanescence)**.

"She does?" I asked.

He smiled, "Yes, she dragged us all to your concert that night," he said then walked over to me and put his arms around my waist, "I'm glad she did to, because I missed this," he said then kissed me.

"mmmm, I did too," I mumbled against his lips.

"Bella..." Ken just walked in and Edward and I broke apart, "you need to get ready," he said glaring at Edward, "we have a half an hour," he said then exited the stage.

I rolled my eyes and motioned for Edward to follow me. We walked into my dressing room and I went to the clothes racks I found the dress I was looking for.

It was a Latte colored knee-length dress with a braided halter detail. The dress featured a surplice neckline and a ruched empire waistline that flows beautifully into a soft A-line skirt. It was one of the few satin numbers that I owned.

I went behind a screen to change.

"So, are you nervous?" I asked him as I undressed.

"Honestly? A little," he said.

I peaked from behind the screen and he was leaning forward with his elbows resting on his knees. I smiled, "Don't worry, you'll do fine," I told him getting into the dress. I got a pair of matching heels and put them on. I was aware of Edward staring at me. I turned, "What?" I asked.

He smiled, "I missed you so much, I don't want to take your beauty for granted," he said getting up. He walked over to me and ran his hands down my sides making me shiver. His hands stopped at my hips and he bent to whisper in my ear, "it should be a sin for someone to be this beautiful."

I didn't say anything, just stood there. He suddenly let me go to my displeasure, then Ken came in, " we got 10 minutes Bella," he said.

"Thanks, Ken," I said then turned to Edward. When Ken was gone I rolled my eyes. Edward chuckled and kissed me.

The show went by slow to me, that might have been I was waiting for my and Edward's number. Finally, it came time.

"Ok, I know you all remember the song 'Forever with you'. I wrote that for a special someone, who is here tonight, to sing my last number with me. I wrote this for him as well. So, let's show him some Chicago love! Let's welcome to the stage EDWARD CULLEN!" I shouted as the crowd grew louder and gestured to the side of the stage Edward was coming from. When he reached me he kissed me on the cheek, and the crowd did a group 'awe'. When they quieted down I said, "The song we are going to preform for you is called 'How Could You?"

The crowd when nuts as the music started...

**How Could You?**

**By: RWH!**

**(**_**Bella, **__Edward, _Both**)**

**Verse 1** (a slow guitar and piano start to play slowly)

_**Why?**_

_**How?**_

_**What did I do to deserve it?**_

_**Was I not…good enough…for you?**_

**(Drums and bass enter and guitar picks up the tempo, piano disappears)**

_**You stole my heart… and won't give it back **_

_**I gave you all I had,**_

_**And what do you do?**_

_**Up and LEAVE!**_

**Chorus** **(beet gets louder and quicker)**

How could you? How could you?

_**Why am I so broken? **_

_Why did you believe me?_

I know I won't ever be enough…but…

How could you?

**Verse 2** **(piano re-enters and the music softens)**

_I lied through my teeth, and yet you believed me_

_After all the times I said 'I love you'_

_You let…one word…break your faith_

_I have loved you forever_

_I know I don't deserve it…_

_YOUR FORGIVENESS! _

YEAH! YEAH!

**Chorus** **(beet gets louder and quicker)**

How could you...How could you?

_**Why am I so broken?**_

_Why did you believe me?_

I know I won't ever be enough…but…

How could you?

**Verse 3**

**(Drums and bass re-enter and guitar picks up the tempo, piano disappears)**

OH YEAH!

**(other instruments except the piano fall away)**

_**I forgive you! **_

_How could you?_

_**Why would I not?**_

_How could you?_

_**You are my life…My only love… I will love you…till time stands still**_

_How could you?_

_I don't deserve it,_

_**How could you?**_

_I, a lying Jerk!_

_**How could you?**_

_Why…How…are you able to still feel for me?_

_**How could you?**_

_My only love…I have waited for you…ALL…MY…LIFE!_

_**How could you?**_

**(Drums and bass re-enter and guitar picks up the tempo, piano disappears)**

OH! BA-BY!

_HOW COULD YOU? _

_**HOW COULD I NOT?!**_

HOW COULD YOU?...HOW…COULD…**YOU**!

**(The other instruments fade leaving the piano playing softly)**_voices echo_

How could you?

How could you?

How could you?

Humm-Uhummm...Yeeeaaah!

**(Piano fades slowly and the music stops)**

The crowed roared with cheers and applause. "See," I said to Edward, "Told you they would love you." To the crowd I said, "You guys are a great crowd. This has been great, but I now have to say, GOODBYE CHICAGO!"

* * *

**What do you think? Tell me PLEASE!**

**Luv,**

**RWH**


	5. IMPORTANT! DON'T SKIP!

**IMPORTANT! DON'T IGNORE!**

**Authors Note:**

**I hate these too, but it's necessary. I currently got a review for Gypsy Woman...**

From: . ()

Your story is incredibly racist. What are you going to write next; a story  
about Bella being a money-hoarding Jew?  
-------------------

**Like I have said before, I won't stand for insults. I disagree, its not racist and HOW DARE YOU INSINUATE THAT! I've never met a gypsy, and I have friends who are Jewish. **

**I want it known that if I receive another review insulting me or my ethical and moral values. It will result in the removal of the story. I don't want to do that, but I will if I have to.**

**This is my policy on insults...**

**2 Insults for 1 story will result in the removal of the story.**

**Flames are fine, but if you don't like the story then get over it, READ SOMETHING ELSE! There are plenty of stories out there to read!**

**Sorry for the disappointment, I will have another chapter up soon!**

**Luv a Very Pissed off,**

**RWH**


End file.
